


LIFE CHANGING

by ivy__yvi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy__yvi/pseuds/ivy__yvi
Summary: Inspired by Curious by Hayley Kiyoko (please listen all her songs)
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter One - That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: we will talk about some delicate subjects, like rape, pedophily, human traffic, suicidal attempt, violence. If any of those subjects could be a trigger for you, PLEASE DON'T READ. 
> 
> This is FICTION, It is for entertainment only.   
> I 'm just in love with BlackPink and Red Velvet so I write this story in another reality. The plot just appeared on my mind. 
> 
> If you are part of another fandom, or stan another "couple" please be gentle on the comments. We all are here just to write and to have fun. Being rude is not nice and God doesn't like! :) 
> 
> English is not my first language, so any mistake, please tell me nicely.

Jennie POV

Another party. Now the birthday party of Kai’s friend. I don’t know any of his friends, and I don’t really care about them, anyway. The fact is, I don’t love him, and playing the perfect girlfriend character is making me stressed through this 8 months. Lucky for me, my last year in Yale is making me so busy that I don’t have anytime to even see him, but now I have a party to attend.

As long as we both knew we would drink, we decided to go by Uber, and when we were in front of Julian’s house (I’m not sure if this is his name) I asked the driver to wait a little bit, just to see if my makeup was ok.

“Come on Jennie, we are 20 minutes late” Kai was complaining,

“Just a second, please!” I said, looking at my lips through my little mirror. I felt my cell vibrating

_ LM: Are you going to the party? _

_ Me: Don’t know. I’m feeling a bit sick _

_ LM: Ok then. _

“You are beautiful. Let’s go!” Kai demanded that I open my door.

As I entered that huge house I could see two of my best friends, Jisoo and Rosie, were at the bar, chatting.

“Happy Bday, buddy!” Kai gave a straight hug on his friend “Nice place! Oh, I almost forget, this is my girl, Jennie!”

“Hi. Thanks for the invitation. Happy Birthday” I said holding Julian’s hand “If you both excused me, I will talk with my friend”

“Ok, baby!” Kai said without looking at my face

_ ‘His girl? What does he think I am? A fucking backpack?’  _ I was really bothered to be introduced as his property.

“What happened JenJen?” Rosé said before I speak with them both

“It’s Kai,” I answered, giving them both a kiss on their cheeks “He just said I'm ‘his girl’ to Julian. He could say  _ girlfriend. _ I felt like a property.”

“Jendeukie, we know he is a homophobic-elitist-rich-asian-man, why are you so suprised with him saying you are  _ his girl?  _ Jisoo was my eldest friend. We were friends since ever, she knew me better than myself. “I’m surprised with the fact you are still with him. I know he is really handsome, and has lots of money, but he is an asshole. But you also have lots of money, and girl, you are so fucking hot, why you don’t give him a big kick on his elitist ass, and be with someone who truly loves you?”

“You know why, Chu!” I said with my eyes focusing in nowhere, drinking a sip of my whisky

“Do you mean some tall, gorgeous, sexy, hot, blond thai girl?” Now was Rosé asking things. Jisoo laughed, holding her girlfriend and giving a kiss on Rose’s cheek.

“I will be really happy if you say it louder!” I said ironically “ I can’t be with her. You both know my family. They expected me to marry Kai, and unificate both fortunes”

“You, multi billionaire people, still live in the 15th century” Jisoo said rolling her eyes “Thanks God my family became rich with music, and as new rich, I don’t have problems like yours, Jendeukie!”

“You are both lucky girls. And such a cute couple” I said smiling, but in my core I was jealous of my friend’s freedom to be who they were.

Jisoo and I met at kindergarten. She's the daughter of a music producer and I am the heir of a millionaire family who got money from the oil business a long time ago. We grew up together, and at the high school, Rosé was transferred from Austrália and we became friends. Jisoo and Rosé started dating in our last year of high school and now they both study with me at Yale. Both study Business and I study Law. And during my first Law class I met _ the tall, gorgeous, sexy, hot, blond thai girl _ . Lisa is her name. She is also a heir of a multi billionaire Thai businessman, from security business, and she will be the CEO of their Juridical Department after she graduates. 

It was love at first sight, and we started dating in our third year, but my parents found out last Christmas and they made an agreement with Kai’s family, because I had to marry a man. The worst part was, this is like a prenuptial agreement, is a legal document. If I say no or refuse to marry him, my family will lose all of our money. Actually my marriage with him is the most important point of this. Is my marriage that will be a fusion between my family business and his family business. So, I’m just a piece of the game. 

The truth is I never read the agreement, Kai and my dad never allowed me, so I can’t say what is really written on those papers. And no one knows about it. Everybody imagined my family just decided to be made like those old korean traditions. So, here I am, in love with a gorgeous girl, but stuck in a relationship I didn’t even want. And the love of my life hates me, cause the only explanation I gave her to break up was by an email, as long as my parents forbid me to talk with her. She was obviously in rage. I don’t blame her. But I wanted to have a chance to talk about it with her, but she chose to ignore me.

I was almost finishing my whisky when Jisoo snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, wake me up from my thoughts

“Hi, girls!” Said Lisa, giving a kiss on Jisoo and Rosé cheeks “Hello Kim, I thought you were sick”

“Kai asked me to come with him” Was the only thing I was able to say, because Kai just appeared next to me, holding my arms with more strength than necessary.

“Come on, Jennie. I want you here with me!” He said harshly.

I just walked away.

Lisa POV

“You decided to talk to her?” Jisoo asked me after Jennie was taken away by that rat.

“We had an essay to deliver next week, and professor Wayne chose me and her” I said like it was nothing “And since last thursday we are texting. So I asked her if she would come today,and she said she was sick…” I just took a sip of Rosé’s drink “You both are really gorgeous, by the way” I winked, trying to avoid all that talk.

Rosé knew me since we were kids. His father was a business partner of my father in Australia, and their daughters have been friends ever since. I finished my high school in London, and after that I chose Yale to college, mostly because Rosé would be here. 

  
Once I was here, I met Jisoo and Jennie. We became a nice group, but I made the mistake of falling in love with Jennie since day one. And finally after three years at the friendzone, we started dating, and that was the happiest moment of my life. But everything ended with an e-mail on Christmas Eve and here I am, eight months in pain, still madly in love with a girl who will marry a complete asshole. I’m avoiding talking about everything I’m feeling with my friends. The only person who knew everything was my doctor, because after being dumped by an email, I was depressed, and my father forced me to see a psychiatrist. At least, now, I can control some feelings.

Rosé knew I wasn’t ok, but pretended I didn't notice. She smiled at me and just said

“I’m here. No matter what. I’m here!” 

“Thanks, Chae!” I knew it. She was always there.

_______

The party was ok, good song, people dancing, but I wasn’t in the mood. Every time I was looking around, Jennie was there with him. She wasn’t happy.. It was clear, but was her choice. She chooses him. 

At some point of that night I went to a snooker room, and started to play against Jisoo. After losing my third round, I gave up. I was just watching Jisoo win the whole game, and the money people put on the table, when a cute girl started to talk with me.

Jennie POV

I had a strange feeling. Something was bothering me and I didn’t have any idea of what could be the cause, but I needed to breathe away from Kai.

“Honey, I need to go to the bathroom, ok?” I said with my most fake loving voice “I’ll be back in a minute”

He didn’t hear me. He was so drunk by now and with his friends. He didn’t care.

Walking through the party and looking for some bathroom, I saw Jisoo killing the snooker game. God, this girl will take everyone money in this place. They’re totally fucked up. By her side, Rosé was like a cheerleader, screaming everytime her girlfriend scored some points.

It was funny looking at those girls. Rosé was cheerful, full of life, and Jisoo was more serious, smart as hell, but with her friends she was completely goofy. I stayed there, just watching, when something on the other end of the table caught my attention.

Lisa was really close to a gorgeous brunette… She seems happy, smiling just like that night when we first kiss… They were so close, I felt my blood fever in my veins. 

The next thing I remember was walking through the room, holding Lisa’s hand and pulling her into a bathroom. I locked the door, Lisa was looking angrily in my eyes. 

“What was that Kim?” She asked, completely angry.

I pulled her, and she put her hand on my waist.

“Come on… I know you want this too…” I whispered in her ear

She just attacked my neck with kisses, bites. God, I missed her touch… Her hands were on my ass, my back, all over my body. Her tongue was on my mouth, controlling me. It’s been eight months since I wanted her to touch me, to kiss me. I wanted her. And I wanted to be hers. 

She lifted me, and now I was sitting on the sink, she was between my legs, her lips left mine, and she was biting my neck. At some point she bite my earlobe and whispered

“I’m just curious, this is serious?” She stopped. I was mortified. “Really Kim? After 8 months you think you could do this?” She was fixing her clothes and hair.

“I… I…” My words didn’t come out. I just tried to hold my tears.

“I believe you have to go back to your boyfriend” It was clear how this was painful for her. Her eyes were sad, full of tears.

“Lisa, please…” I started but she lifted her hand, asking me to stop

“I don’t want any explanation. It was clear. I read the email, Kim” She smiled ironically “Bye”

And just like this, she went out of the bathroom. I was still mortified, but now tears rolling through my face.

After some minutes I went back to Kai

“Are you ok?” He asked without take his eyes away from the game on tv

“Yes, I’m better!” I lied.

We went to his dorm after a few hours. I was so tired and just wanted to go to bed, but he had other plans in mind. As we entered his dorm, he tried to kiss me.

“Kai, don’t! I’m not in the mood…” I said, but he was taller and stronger than me.

“So what? I’m your future husband. This is my right!” He said with a smile. I felt nauseated.

“Kai, I’m serious. I don’t want” His hand was over my body. I was freaking out. 

“Fuck what you want!” He screamed and pushed me to his bed, covering me with his body.

“Stop It!” I screamed. The last thing I remembered was his fist on my face and everything got dark.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fear

Lisa POV

After all that happened in the bathroom I just ran away to my apartment. I just wanted to be alone, take my pills and sleep. I was having a nice dream with Jennie when an annoying sound woke me up. 

_ ‘Who the fuck is here at 2:30 a.m? I will kill this drunk motherfucker’  _ I was thinking while trying to not fall from my stairs. I just opened the door saying

“What the hell are you...” I just stopped surprised “Kim? What are you doing here?”

“Lisa, please, let me in…” One of her eyes was red from crying, the other one was purple, swollen, there was blood on her dress.

I just opened the door, giving her space to pass.

“Lisa, sorry, I know it’s late, but I was so scared, and your house is near, so…” She started to cry.

I couldn’t understand what she was trying to say, I was really scared because of all those bruises and the blood

“You don’t need to say anything, Jennie!” I took her in my arms, holding thigh “Everything is ok, now. I’m here with you” With a quick kiss on her forehead, Jennie fell down in tears again.

We stand there, in my living room, holding each other. She was crying with such pain, I was feeling bad for her.

After some minutes Jennie stopped crying. She looked at my eyes and after a heavy breath, she smiled a bit.

“Thank you, Lili!” The way she said my nickname made my heart melt. I missed her so much.

“You’re welcome, Nini!” I said, with another kiss on her forehead “ Now, please, tell me what happened”

“Did you lock the door?” She was scared as fuck.

“Yes, Nini!” I said taking her by her hands “Let’s go to my room, will be more comfortable”

She agreed and we started to go upstairs. After two steps she screamed in pain.

“It’s hurting to walk Lili…” She said crying again. I could see blood on her thighs.

“Hold my neck, please,” I said, taking her on my arms, finishing the way. She was so hurt, I cried in rage because something happened to her.

I put her on my bed, and holding her hands I asked to tell me what was going on

“Kai… We went to his dorm. He was drunk…He started to kiss me, I asked him to stop” Jennie was saying those words in pain, embarrassed. “But he didn’t… So, I screamed. The last thing I remembered was he punched my face, then darkness… I woke up, he was on top of me… I just needed to get out of there. Lucky for me, he was so drunk that he didn’t wake up.”

I was looking at her with a blank expression. I will kill that asshole.. But my thought was interrupted.

“I just came here because it was the nearest place. But I’ll go to Jisoo’s…” She said, avoiding looking at me.

“Nini, you won’t go anywhere” I said with a small smile “It’s ok, you are safe here” I caressed her cheeks with my thumb. “But you need to go to the police and to a hospital. I will go with you, ok?”

“Ok, but Lisa…” Jennie was looking at her feets “I don’t want to disturb you, but can I take a shower? I feel dirty. I feel him on me…”

“Of course, sweetie” I said getting up “I know you know the place, but let me help you” 

We entered my bathroom, and she asked me to stay with her. She was fragile. How someone could hurt such a baby girl? I gave her privacy, took her clothes out, and I went to my closet to pick some comfortable clothes for her. She had some pieces at my house from the time we dated, and I just couldn’t throw away. I smiled when I saw an old hoodie that was mine and she loved so she claimed it to herself. It’s big for her, but I can’t deny she was really cute wearing it.

I heard the sound of something falling and ran away to the bathroom, just to find Jennie passed out on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3 - Waking Up

Jennie POV

I woke up with all parts of my body in pain. It was like a train had hit me. Looking around I could see familiar things. But what caught my attention was a blonde Thai sleeping on a chair next to the bed. I tried to get up, but a strong pain between my legs made me scream a bit, waking Lisa.

“Nini, what is happening?” She said sitting next to me on her bed.

“Is everything ok I just felt a bit of pain” A said holding her hand.

“It must be the stitches.” She said putting caressing my cheek ‘Irene said it will hurt a bit”

“Stitches? Irene?” asked confused

“Do you remember what happened yesterday? You? That monster some people call Kai?” She started, waiting for my confirmation “So, when you went to shower, I went to take some clean clothes for you and you passed out. So I called Irene, my personal doctor, and she gave you a look. Kai really hurt you, so she had to give some stitches on your.... your… You understood. She also gave you some meds to pain, to avoid pregnancy and to some disease. You should stay in for two weeks. So you slept until now.”

“What time is it?” I asked looking for my phone.

“10:30. Your phone is charging” Lisa said smiling “Jisoo called. She said Kai is looking for you…” Her eyes are locked on mine “Before you ask something I didn’t tell her you were here”

“How could someone know me so well, Lisa?” I asked laughing “Thank you! But I have to talk to her.”

“And to your family” Lisa said with a low voice and a sad smile

“I won’t tell them. They won’t believe me” I was almost telling this to myself “Lisa, I need to apologize about the party…”

“Shhh” She said putting one finger on my lips “Later. Now we need to talk with Jisoo, without Kai knows” 

“Ok. But how? He has eyes on all the campus. Yale is basic his” I said hopeless

“But he doesn’t have my eyes!” Lisa said, giving me a wink and with a side smile she stood up, took her phone and dial some number “Hey! I need you!”

_ ‘God, she's so sexy!’  _ Was the only thing I could think of. 

Two hours later, a very nervous Jisoo was entering Lisa’s loft. Rosé was right behind her. 

“Jendeukie, what happened? Everybody is looking for you … Holy Shit where is your eye in this purple thing?” She said looking scared to my face, while Rosé screamed in surprise.

“So… It’s a long story” I sighed and told them everything.

“I will kill that pig!” Jisoo screamed with anger “I will cut his balls and use them as food to sharks. NO! I will cut his penis and let he die slowly, while all the blood of his body will be draining”

“Girl, you are almost a psycho” Lisa said, give them a cup of hot tea “But, If you need help, I would be very happy”

“Limario, we need to do something!” Jisoo said until drink the hot tea

“No one will do anything!” Rosé said seriously “Jennie, you told your parents?”

“No. And I don’t!” I was sure about it “There is a thing I need to tell all of you. Especially you, Lisa. So please, sit here!” I pointed to the mattress.

She did what I asked and I started.

_ “Last Thanksgiving my parents found out about Lisa and I. Their reaction was the worst possible. They told me it was a shame to my family, that I will ruin all my family. I was locked in my room in Manhattan for days, without phone, computer. And on Christmas Eve, my mom told me they had found a cure for my problems. So they introduced me to Kai and his family. He is really rich and his family wanted to do some fusion business . So, our parents decided that our marriage would be this fucking fusion. Our families made a legal document, a prenup agreement, with a clause of dowry. If I did something to ruin this, my family will lose everything we have. I wasn’t able to read the document, it was already signed when I was informed. The plan is he proposes on our graduation and in six months we will marry. It is all written on those papers. My father wrote that email to Lisa. I would never do this with you” _

Tears were falling down my face. Jisoo was shocked. Rosé was holding my hand. Lisa was with anger in her eyes.

“And yesterday he said he had the right to have sex with me and than he…” Lisa stood up.

“Are you ok?” I asked looking into her eyes

“No.I’m not” She said, passing her hand through her hair “What are we going to do?”

“I suppose that your family had a copy of this document” Rosé asked. I just nodded “Probably in a safer…”

“Knowing your parents, it should be in that office next to your father's gun room” Jisoo pointed “Creepy place!” 

“But we can’t go there. If Jennie puts her feet out of here, that asshole will find her” Lisa said walking from one side to the other “You both will be obvious… Unless…” She took her phone and sent a message to someone “Jennie, do you know the safer door code?” 

“Yes, sure. Why?” I was confused

“Right. I need you to be honest with me now” She has a serious look, her brown eyes were locked on my own “Do you want to have your freedom back?”

“Of Course Lisa!” I was outrageous “What a question… This guy raped me. He made me lose the girl I love, I could kill him, but…” I stopped when she smiled.

“So trust me, baby girl! We will fix it!” She winked and in seconds were going down the stairs saying out loud “Jichu and Chae take care of Nini. I’ll be right back. There’s food on the fridge”

And she disappeared.

Lisa POV

I was in my car, and finally my dad pick up my call

“Hello my angel! Everything is ok?” He had a cheer voice. 

“Dad, I need to talk with you. Can you meet me in an hour, at the same place?” By my tone, dad understood that was a serious talk.

“Of course, my angel” He was really my hero.


	4. Chapter 4 - Plans

Lisa POV 

“I will kill this monster” My dad said when I told him what happened to Jennie

“Dad, please” I asked him, pointing to the chair in front of me.”She said there is a document, a prenuptial agreement, her family will lose everything if someone stops it. Jennie never read this, but if we could have access we could find a gap and free her. But I can’t do it by myself…”

“Lisa, baby, I would help you if it was with any girl in this world, and you know that” He looked in my eyes, holding my hands “But with Jennie, I will put all my efforts to arrest this motherfucker. Sorry about the language!” He said embarrassed

“It’s ok, dad!” I was smiling, “So what are we going to do?”

“We need some help, and some security on your building” He took his phone and made a call “Vlad, my man, how are you? Good… So, I need some help.. just two or three of your guys to make a discreet security check at my daughter's building. This is possible? Just for two or three weeks… Oh, perfect… Thank you buddy. I will send you a gift to thank you!” 

“Who is Vlad?” I was confused with that call. My dad had lots of contact, and some of them were really mysterious.

  
  


“Putin” He said as if it was nothing. “I have some information he will be interested in, and he will send me some KGB agents to make your security. No one does it better than russian, baby” 

Is typical that my dad had the phone of Russia’s Leader. I just could smile.

“I will ask for some of my best employees to work on finding out where those documents are, and to search for some information about this rat and his family” My dad stood up “Jisoo and Rosè will be in your building too. I will talk with the Dean and we will create an internship program and you four will participate. So you could be inside your house in peace, without being seen on campus. Come on, we need to buy a few things”

“Ok, but why?” I was confused and amazed with my dad’s capacity to fix everything.

“I want to buy tulips for Jennie. I need to see my future daughter in law.” He said smiling.

“Dad, stop!” I hold his arm “It doesn’t mean nothing. I just want to help her. We aren’t back together!”

“I know!” He said confidently “But I know how much you love each other. And I want my  _ JenLisa _ back!”

I laughed with his dreamy talk.

_____

Jennie POV

It was almost middle of afternoon when Lisa went back to her house and I could hear a familiar voice.

“Little Jen?” The tall man, about 50 years old, was smiling at me, with a huge stuffed bear and some blue tulips in his other hand.”How are you feeling, girl?”

“Hi, mr. Manoban! I’m better now, thank you” I said shy, blushing.

“I already told you to call me Andres!” He said sitting at the chair near my bed “Here, these flowers are for you, Lisa told me you love tulips. And this stuffed friend is Lisa’s gift” 

“Thank you Andres! I don’t know how to thank you or how to thank Lisa” I said, without words

“Just get well soon, girl” He said with a smile.

Lisa and her Dad were identical. They were both tall, athletic, with expressive hazel eyes and a seductive smile. He always cared about her and her friends. As an only child and without her mother since she was born, Andres was father and mother and took care of Lisa like a princess. Actually like Merida, a princess with ambition and courage to do whatever she wanted. 

“Uncle Andy!” Rosé said showing up, giving the tall men a hug “I missed you!”

“YoungChae! I missed you too!” He said smiling “How’s your dad? That guy only calls me to talk about work…”

“He’s ok!” Rosé said laughing “He is at some conference in Japan, I think, but when he comes back I will force him to go out with you. I promise!” She winked, knowing her dad will do everything she asks.

“Ok, I will wait for his call! Where is your girlfriend?” He couldn’t stop smiling

“She is downstairs talking with Lisa. Something is happening in our dorm. Something about a leak. Everything is completely soaked” She said rolling her eyes. 

“Little Jen, do you want to go downstairs?” Andres said smiling like a child.

_____

“Jisoo, I bought some fried chicken for you. Is in the oven!” Andres said with me on his arm, before put me gently on the couch

“How is it even possible to live without you, Andres?” She said dramatically, giving him a hug and running to the oven “Thanks!” She said with a full mouth.

“I know. I’m one in a million!” He said confidently and everybody laughed.

“Ok, let’s stop spoiling my dad! He is already full of himself!” Lisa said sitting by my side

“You know me so well, baby!” He laughed sitting in a chair, picking one piece of fried chicken “Now girls. We need to talk really serious”

Suddenly a deep atmosphere was in the room. Andres took a case and took some pictures from it, spreading through the table. 

“These people” He pointed to three pictures of two guys and one girl “They are from KGB. They will be your security, they will just observe and if that pig come here, they will stop him” He pointed to two Korean girls “This is Irene and Seulgi, the best duo on their business” 

“Irene is the doctor?” I asked confused

“Yes, I’m a Doctor because of my graduation, but I do some hacker stuff… Just for fun” said the pretty girl entering the house pushing a market cart full of boxes. She had a cute smile. “Hi, please to meet you, girls”

She was followed by another girl. Taller, with smart eyes and some devious smile. She was also pushing a market cart.

“Hi!” She said with a low voice “I’m Seulgi!”

“Hello, girls!” Andres said proudly. “This is Jisoo and Rosé’s things?”

“Yep, boss! I Put this here or in another place?” Seulgi asked, looking around.

“You can leave this here!” He said smiling “Now, sit here. We need to talk about the plan!”

They did what he asked and before sitting both gave a light punch on Lisa’s shoulder.

“So, what is your business?” I asked and Seulgi opened a large smile

“Create chaos!” She said laughing

“Oh Gosh!” Irene said embarrassed “Forgive my girlfriend, she was waiting someone asks just to say this. Well, we work for Andres… I’m a hacker/ Lisa’s general doctor. And Seulgi here, the love of my life, she is like a secret agent”

“Actually, I prefer the term field agent…” Seulgi interrupted “My dad was a detective in Korea, he worked for the government, after he died, I kept the business, but with some military training. So, I’m something between a detective and a killing weapon” She laughed.

“I asked Irene to discover everything about the pig and his family. And Seulgi will be looking for the prenuptial agreement. She will bring a copy for us.” Andres smiled at the two girls, “Jisoo and YoungChae, I asked Seulgi to create a small accident in your dorm, so your things are in those boxes. I hope you will stay here with Lisa. There’s a hidden passage behind that closet that leads you for the next loft, so you can be safe. Irene and Seulgi are at the other loft…” 

“Uncle Andy, what about our classes?” Rosé asked worried

“Oh yes, about this. Just a second!” Andres took his phone and at seconds someone answered “Bobby, what about our new programm? Wonderful… I will be at the office in one or two hours. We talk about the details. Thank you, man!” He put his phone in his suit pocket “Bobby created an internship program with the college, so you four are in Switzerland for three weeks learning details about MB Inc.”

“But there is an internship program?” Jisoo asked confused

“Now Yes!” Andres said laughing “Your names are on the program, but other students will be sent to Switzerland, just to turn things real…”

“Andres, you can rule the world!” Jisoo was surprised

“He already does it!” Lisa smiled proudly

“Ok, girls. I have to go!” Andres said, giving a hug on each of his daughter’s friends. He looked into my eyes and with a delicate touch in my face said “We will do everything for you, little Jen. He will pay.”

“Thank you!” It was the only thing I could say. He winked, and moved through the front door.

“Lisa I need to talk to you, my love” He said closing the door.

___

Lisa POV

“Daddy, thank you!” I hugged him as the door was closed

“Those girls are family, Lisa. And we do everything for family!” He said holding my hand “Now, baby, you know that life rarely gives us a second chance, and I know it’s not the moment, but it’s clear that Jennie loves you. And you love her too. I don’t believe in destiny, but I’m sure this bad situation could end better than it starts” He puts his hands in his pocket, and after he puts something in my hand “I haven’t had a second chance with your mom, but your chance is here. Don’t miss it” 

With a delicate kiss on my forehead, my dad left my loft. I put my hand in my own pocket. It wasn’t necessary to look at what this thing was.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nightmares, Truth and Comebacks

Lisa POV

I helped Jisoo and Rosé with their things and when I realized it was almost eight o’clock. Irene was examining Jennie, so I took a quick shower and dressed in my pajamas.

“Hey Bae, how is she?” I asked, going into my room.

“She is getting better. She is strong” Irene said with a smile “But I’m worried about you. Do you want an appointment with Yeri? I could do this, no problems” 

“I’m ok, angel!” I said honestly “I promise I call you if I need something. Now go to rest, you must be exhausted. Taking care of Jennie, me and Seulgi, God knows how much trouble Seulgi is capable of getting to herself in” My doctor laughed and I accompanied her to the front door, before locking and went to see Jennie.

“How are you feeling, baby girl?” I asked, sitting on the chair. I could see her eye was less purple and some bruises were lighter too.

“Still processing all that happening!” Jennie sighted “Trying to figure out what I did wrong…”

“It’s not your fault, Jennie!” I said interrupting her “The only guilty is that asshole”

“I was thinking about the day I met him. I could refuse all this nonsense. I could fight for me. For us” Tears were falling from her eyes “But I was so weak, so scared of my family…”

“Nini, please. You have no choice!” I said holding her hands “Your family scared you, they know how they are important for you and took advantage of this to do what they judge was the best for you. You aren’t weak”

“But, look at you and look at me?” She pointed at us “You are more gorgeous than ever, and I’m just a piece of…”

“You don’t know my story, Nini…” My voice was low, almost a whisper.

“Why don’t you tell me?” She whispered with a worried face

“I’ll tell you tomorrow” I said standing up and look for a blanket “I’ll organize the things to sleep on the couch”

“Why?” She was confused “Why are you going to sleep on the couch if this bed is huge?”

“You sleep here. You need to recover. I sleep down stairs” I was smiling and she was with an angry face “Don’t do this to me, Jennie. It doesn’t work.”

“Fine, but we will watch something with me before sleep” I knew it wasn’t a question.

Jennie slept holding the giant stuffed bear. _ ‘Such a cute baby’  _ I thought, giving a delicate kiss on her head before going to my couch.

I woke up with a scream. My first action was to go upstairs jumping two steps at once. Jennie was having a nightmare, saying incoherent things, but “stop” and “no” was clear. 

“Nini, please, wake up” I said while holding her shoulders, with a soft voice “Please, sweetie, wake up, it’s me Lisa…. Open your eyes, cutie… It’s me…”

It took some moments for her to really wake up. She opened her eyes and was clearly afraid and started to cry.

“Hey, cutie, calm down. It was just a nightmare. I’m here with you… Calm, please…” I tried the most soft tone I could have. She was sobbing, but after some minutes, she stopped crying.

“It was him. Kai was on top of me again. I was so afraid, Lisa. It was so real” She said with teary eyes.

“Hey, cutie, it’s over now. Was just a really bad nightmare” I kept my arms around her shoulders “He’ll never touch you again, ok? I promise that.”

“But what if he finds out where I am?” Jennie was in true panic.

“I’ll protect you. He can be tall and strong, but is not two” I said,doing an angry face “ If he ever touches you again, I will kill him!” The last phrase was more a promise to myself than to Jennie “Now, let’s try to sleep again?” 

She lays down on my mattress and I cover her with a soft blanket and give a kiss on her forehead before saying a low ‘good night’.

“Lisa?” Her voice was like a kids voice “Sleep here? With me?”

My mind was spinning now. I knew it was because she was afraid, but my feelings were confused. But I can’t resist that baby face.

“Sure!” I said, lying next to her. I promised myself I won’t move but Jennie had other ideas.

“Could you please hug me?” She said destroying the wall I had built for eight months.

So, cuddling, both of us fell asleep.

___________

Jennie POV

It’s been almost two weeks since that night. My bruises and stitches had gone, my eye was normal again. My body was recovered, my mind not so much. I still had nightmares, but with Lisa sleeping by my side it was a less difficult road.

We were friends, she was always with me, taking care. And all my feelings were ever bigger than it was before I had the urge to talk about this with her, but I was afraid.

One day this week, I was in the kitchen when she arrived with a box of donuts. God I love her for it!

“Hey, cutie! How are you?” She asked me with a bright smile “I ordered donuts, filled with vanilla cream and wild berries jam”

“My favorites!” I said with a wide smile “How do you know me so well?”

“I had a lot of time to analyze you Nini” She said with a side smile “Here, we have cappuccino with chocolate” 

‘ _ God, I want to kiss her!’  _

I was observing her opening the box, and serving two mugs with cappuccino for both of us. She was with a T-shirt, and her arms were visible, and was the first time I saw some red marks on her wrists. She sited in front of me and I held her wrists looking into her eyes

“What happened here, Lili?” I saw her eyes focused on the table, she was about to lie to me

“Is just an old scar...” She said in a whisper.

“You are such a bad liar…” I said with one eyebrow up “Look at me, Lisa. Tell me the truth.”

“I can’t lie to you…” She took a deep breath, and with a sad voice she started “After I read your email, oh forgive me, your father's email, I went crazy, took a flight to Amsterdam, drank all the liquid things I could, smoked all the weed available, took some LSD. I was out of my mind. I wanted to kill that pain inside of me. After one month, I couldn’t feel anything. The drugs weren't enough. Alcohol wasn’t enough. I saw a blade and I thought it was easier to cut the pain for good. So I cuted both of my wrists wishing never to wake up again” Her eyes were sad, full of pain and suffering “My father sent Seulgi and Irene to look for me. They found me almost dead, and took me to hospital. After a week in a coma, I woke up. Since this day I have a psychiatrist, Yeri, who helps me. My life was safe by these three girls.”

I couldn’t say a word. She tried to kill herself. All my anger for Kai and my family was bigger now. My face was red, I was completely nervous.

“Don’t be mad, now” She said, while taking a sip of her coffee. “ It is past.”

“Why has no one told me?” I asked, trying to control myself. “Rosé. Andres. Jisoo. Why Lisa?”

“Except for my father, they don’t know” She has a lost looking in her face “And I really appreciate if they still don’t know”

“Did you ever think about how your family and friends would feel if you were dead?” My voice was a little louder “Did you ever think about how I would feel?” Tears were falling through my face.

“I thought it was better to be dead than being without you…” again a heavy breath “ I didn’t know what you were feeling. In that email your father said that I was the worst thing that ever happened to you. He wrote that I was kind of a cancer in your life, I was a mistake. And he said you didn’t love me. But I thought it was you who wrote that. I tried to call, but didn’t have answers. So, I believed it was true.’` She was crying too “Jennie, I was so in love that reading those things broke me inside. I tried to take this pain away with lots of substances, but I couldn’t, so it was my last chance to stop that terrible feeling” 

“It happened just once?” My chest was almost exploding. My dad almost killed her.

“Yes. That day at the party I thought about it, but I took my pills, so everything was ok” She was honest with me.

“So, I almost killed you twice?” My voice was just a whisper. My eyes were blurred by my tears.

“No, you don’t. I did this. I’m depressed for years and refused to find some help, and this almost cost my life” Lisa hold me tight “All you did to me was love me, was made me happy”

  
“Lisa, I’m sorry for that night… at the party…” I started but she interrupted me.

“What happened was because we both wanted it. Don’t be sorry. Because in my heart I loved to kiss you again” She smiled “But I shouldn’t. That’s why I was mad. Because I couldn’t resist you, and I thought you were just playing with me. I was mad with myself”

“So I was right? You wanted that too?” My voice was low, I was looking into her eyes. Part of me was begging her to agree with me and kiss me again.

“Nini, I want to kiss you all the time. I can’t imagine the day I won’t have this thirsty for your kisses. I can’t imagine the day I won’t love you” She said holding my face in such a delicate way. 

Her eyes were locked on mine. I could read the truth in her words, in her face. God! I made this girl suffer, but she is still in love with me, just like I’m in love with her. In my darkest moment she was the one who helped me, and I know she did this because she really loves me. These hazel eyes, full of love and her tender smile gave the courage to step forward and kiss her. 

The kiss was delicate, full of feelings,with her hands on my waist and my arms around her neck, it was totally different from that kiss on the bathroom. When our lungs begged for air, we parted our lips and she connected us by our foreheads.

“What does this kiss mean, Nini?” She asked me, her voice was soft.

“It means I want you back” I said with my eyes closed, smelling her perfume, being in peace for the first time since last year “And it means I will fight for us if you accept me again. I will never leave you again, because a life without you is a pain I can’t handle anymore. I love you… I still love you… And I will ever love you. Come back to me, Lisa?”

She kissed me again. Now with passion, and desperation, like her life depended on it.

“I thought you'd never ask… Yes. A thousand times, yes” She was with the biggest smile I ever saw.

“OMG! THAT’S SO CUTE!” A really happy Rosé screamed as she saw us. Jisoo was holding her, and was clearly happy.

“How long are you there spying us?” Lisa asked, hugging me. 

“We just saw this last part, but Irene and Seulgi there, probably saw everything” Jisoo laughed while pointing to the front door, where the two other girls were paralyzed, smiling. 

“We heard the cancer part” Seulgi said, bursting into laughter “But it was really cute. Almost made me cry. But we need to have a serious conversation”


	6. Chapter 6 - Let’s fix it!

Lisa POV

I was really happy with ‘ _ jenlisa comeback’  _ as my father said after Rosé sent him a message, but Seulgi and Irene were with information about that monster and documents, so now, we six were reunited on my kitchen countertop. She took some papers from her backpack:

“So after lots of efforts, here is the document” She gave us the copy.

Jennie took it and started to read. Her eyes were like missiles coming and going from each line.

“Well, by this previous reading, I have two chances: or I pay my dowry or I discover something illegal between my father and Kai and they end up in jail” She said with a heavy breath.

“How much is the dowry?” Jisoo asked serious

“18 billions. “ Jennie answered looking hopeless

“God! It’s too much…” Rosé said hiding her face into her hands

“Lisa, is there any chance of you having this money?” Irene asked, opening her laptop, while typing some codes “You could pay for it.”

“I can do it. I could pay three, four times, but I’m sure my girlfriend here won’t allow me to do it. She is not a property.” I said caressing Jennie’s hair, watching her smiling

“You really know me” Jennie said with a bright smile, and a quick kiss on my lips “So… what is the next part of the plan?”

“We need to discover something about that fellow” Irene said “Jennie, do you know anything, beside the fact he raped you?”

“I know he is a member of Skulls and Bones. He always said something about meetings. Sometimes he disappeared for days. But nothing criminal” Jennie concentrated “Wait, one day I saw some notebook with some names and numbers. He was furious when he saw me with that and I never saw it again. But, actually I didn’t pass so much time on his dorm, but could be there”

“Secret Society is not illegal, but we can infiltrate some guy to discover something” Seulgi suggested

“It’s risky!” Jisoo warned “Skulls and Bones are elitist às fuck and exclusive, is almost impossible to get in”

“Lisa, your father still works with that invader software?” Irene was with a frowned face, looking at her notebook, typing new codes

“I believe so, why?” I was confuse with her expression

“Ok” She took her phone dialling a number “Peter. It’s Irene. I need access to that invader software. Miss Manoban approves?, hold on” She asked, waiting for my confirmation. “Peter, I’m back. I have a green sign. Seulgi will take this in one hour. Perfect!”

“What was it, baby?” Seulgi asked confused

“I need you to go to MB Inc, to take a small box. Talk with Peter '' Irene said, keeping her eyes on her notebook “I will program this sistem to have access to everything he had ever said, typed or posted on any digital form. Is a prototype used only by governments” She said proudly.

“Empieza el matriarcado” Jisoo said excited.

She made everybody laugh, but we were interrupted by my phone buzzing with an unknown number on display. 

“Hello” I answered calmly. The voice on the other line made me shiver, so I put on speakers

“Hi, Lisa! It’s Kai” Her voice was pure evil “You have two of my things. And I want them both back” Jennie was frightened 

“What nonsense are you talking about?” I said with a fake voice “What are you smoking?”

“Don’t be silly, bitch. I know Jennie is with you and those two sapphic bitches there are her friends. And today, my father in law said someone made a mess on his safe and my prenuptial arrangement was copied. You have 24 hours to give them back to me” The cold voice of the man on the phone gave me goosebumps.

“I don’t have any idea of it. Jennie is your girlfriend, I don’t talk to her, and to be honest, I don’t want to talk to her anymore. Call her, not me.” The way I was talking made Jennie hold my hand.

“So, if I ask my guys at your house I won’t find her or anything else? Think better Lisa, I could enter your apartment at night and take the truth from you. Maybe I do to you what I did to Jennie. She probably told you, no? I didn’t have any feedback from her, cause she was kind of sleeping. But she certainly loved it. Maybe you like it too” His laugh made me close my hands until my knuckles were white “So, as I’m a nice person, I will give you three days. I want Jennie and my papers back. I will send you an address Meet me there in three days.” 

He hung up. I was shaking. Jennie was crying. Jisoo, Rosé and Irene were scared. Seulgi was angry. She moved to my side and, whispering in my ear, said:

“We will fix it. And you will put him behind the bars” She walked away, going to MB Inc.


	7. Chapter 7 - Hard Work

Jennie POV

It’s a nightmare. Listening to Kai’s words made my world fall apart. I was in panic, just as my friends and my girlfriend. I didn’t have words to say.

“Irene, please, try to find anything!” Lisa said standing up “Jisoo can you please discover who the members of Skulls and Bones are? Rosie, I need you looking for anything related to this guy's family.I will analyze this fucking document” 

After some minutes, I was able to get out of my shock wave.

“Hey, can I help you?” I said with a sad tone

“You should rest, love!” Lisa’s said holding me

“I can’t. All of you are working on my freedom… I can’t be useless” I said looking to that document again

“Ok, baby. I will ask a few things to you, and you help me here, ok?” She pushed me to sit on her legs and enlaced my waist “Do you remember anything about your father and Kai’s family? Have you ever heard about him before?”

“I can’t remember, but my dad said Kai’s was the son of some big businessman who died 12 years ago” I was trying my best to remember, “ Kai once said, while drunk, that his dad was killed. His mother is member of Colony Club, so they have lots of money and prestige”

“Oh, that's really helpful, cutie. We could get some infos”...

Lisa was interrupted by Seulgi, who invaded the place pushing a man with a hoodie on his head. 

“Now speak, you pig!” She screamed at the man. 

“I won’t say a word, you whore” He screamed back to her, who gave him a kick on his stomach. 

“Are you sure?” Seulgi pulled the guy to a chair and tied him with some rope. She took a small plier and pulled one of his finger nails. The man screamed in pain. “I could do this all day!”After more than three times, the man gave up.

“Ok, I will say, you crazy” He said clearly crying “ I heard they say that tomorrow, a new shipment will arrive from Korea at 21h on Manhattan’s docks. Peter will be there to receive it.”

“Peter is a normal name. Be precise…” Seulgi said giving him a punch on his face

“Kim… Peter Kim!” He screamed “Kim and Kai are partners. Please, let me go. I don’t know anything more. It is my first year at Yale, I never wanted to be a member. I need to change my pants” The man started to cry again.

After that, Seulgi walked to Irene, giving her a tiny box. She went back to the guy and untied him, taking him off to the loft. 

It was possible to cut the tense atmosphere. I was speechless. Lisa was holding me tight. Several minutes later, Seulgi came back, alone now.

“Sorry girls” She said, taking a cup of water, acting like it was a normal day in her life. Maybe it was.

“What happened here?”Lisa asked, incredulous.

“So, I was coming back here, I had to stop to put gas on the car and I heard two guys talking about Skulls and Bones, and this asshole told something about Kai. I followed them and when the other guy went to the bathroom, I kidnapped that piece of shit and the closest place I had to ‘nicely asked’ him about this was here” The tone she used to tell her story was so calm and nice, like telling a friend about some clothes you bought. “ But you don’t have to worry, he didn’t see my face, this place or how to get here. I’m sorry about the violence but it was necessary”

“No problems about it” Lisa said waving her hand “But what about Peter Kim? Can you find something about him, Irene?”

“I’m searching…” She started, but I stopped her.

“There’s no need to search… He is my father!” I said, surprising everyone.

_____

Lisa POV

Jennie was in shock but, still, she was telling everything she knows about her father

_ “So, my great grandfather, Kim Young, came to the USA when was a teenager and made a fortune after finding a huge oil reserve in Texas. The business became an enormous conglomerate and, after my great grandfather died, my grand daddy took his place. He is a genius of business. Jisoo knows him. He is so nice, and is my favorite person in the whole world. He and my grand mom had only my mother as offspring, and my mother met my father when she was in college. He was no one. He had a scholarship to study business, but he quitted after three semesters. And he started to work with illegal games, so my grandfather forbade my mother to keep the relationship, but she was already pregnant with me. To protect me, he kind of gave his blessing, they got married, my father and mother started to live on that huge penthouse in Manhattan, but my grandfather never had the intention to give my mom or my father a position on the Kim Oil Company and this was the reason of some violent fights between my mother and father. The truth is, my grand dad knows my father has contact with some criminal people, so he doesn't want the company name involved. Lucky for us, KIM is a really common name, so…”  _

She had never told me about all of this. I knew she loved her grandfather and didn’t have a good relationship with her mom and dad, but I never knew why. 

“So, all your money and all those family businesses are controlled by your grandfather?” Irene asked without taking her eyes from the computer. When Jennie confirmed, she smiled “I got it. I have all access to your father's cell information. Here, we have 10 calls to Kai, 9 for some Amelia Kim…”

“That’s my mom” Jennie interrupted.

“Nice. A guy whose name is W. George, lots of calls to you Jennie. There is a name here, Kwan, do you know him?” She was confused

“No. I don’t remember anything about this name” Jennie was confused, her eyes were closed as she was trying to reach any memory possible “Can you enter in my mom’s file?”

“Yes, I’m already in! Here we have calls to you father, to the same George, same Kwan and for Sun Hi…”

“Kai’s mother…” Irene was interrupted by Jennie again “They are members of clubs, like Colony Club and this kind of things”

“I have here an email from this George, is a license to receive alive shipment on Manhattans’ docks” Jennie stood up from my laps and went to Irene’s side, to see the documents better.

“Willard George” Rosé said showing her phone screen “He is a police officer, and is the one who approves this license. I know that because my father bought a horse last year and it came here by boat, so I went to the police station with my dad”

“He’s under investigation. Suspect of corruption” Jisoo said showing us a news page on her notebook 

“So, your parents are involved with a corrupt police officer” I started to think, trying to connect the pointes “What could it be? Exotic Animals?” 

“People!” Seulgi said to me from the other side of the room.

“What?” Jennie asked.”Do you mean, human traffic? I’m not sure about it… my father is a piece of shit,and my mother is not such a good piece, but human traffic?”

“I know she is your mother, but was it her idea to make the agreement!” Irene said while showing Jennie the conversation about the fusion with Kai’s mother.

“Typical!” Jennie said “She had a strange feeling towards me because of my grandfather. Hey, Irene, can you please back three messages?” Irene did what the smaller girl said and suddenly Jennie shouted “Here, there is a message between my mother and Sun Hi, they said the new shipment will be sent to LA, El Paso and the rest will be used in Manhattan, and here there’s a combination of numbers…” She had a frowned face she was really worried

“Numbers?” Seulgi ran to see the info on Irene screen “This look just like infos, not combination”

“Can you see this?” I said pointing to some numbers “This looks like area codes, you know? Like USA +1…”

At this moment everybody was surrounding Irene and her computer, trying to find what was that.

“We have a pattern here” Jisoo pointed “ Can you see? Here we have one number, followed by the area codes, and followed by numbers with spaces between…”

“Wait! These numbers are just like the ones I saw in Kai's notebook” Jennie screamed and suddenly remembered “They are in the same position. What could it be?” 

“It is a list,” Irene said with a heavy breath, “It’s common between people on the deep web to talk about pedophily and human traffic.” 

“WHAT?” Everybody said at once

“Here, I entered in a forum now and they use this to specify the amount, the place , and height, and other characteristics” Irene explained showing us other notebook screen “Apparently is something normal between this pervs”

“God, this is serious!” Jennie was livid. 

For long minutes, everybody stayed in silence.

“What can we do?” Jennie asked completely confused

“Seulgi can you delay the delivery tonight?” I asked to the taller girl 

“I was thinking about it. In this license there is any information about the code’s boat or the dock’s number?” Seulgi asked Irene. “Send to me, I will call Wendy and Joy, they could help me. Please baby send me this license pic. I will get back soon”

With this, Seulgi gave her girlfriend a quick kiss and disappeared again.


	8. Chapter Eight - Uncertainty

Jennie POV

I was completely confused. I imagined my parents involved with drugs, corruption, fraude but human traffic? This is cruel, disgusting. I was about to have a breakdown.

Suddenly, Lisa held my hand and took me to our bedroom. I couldn’t understand what she was saying. There was a pressure inside my head, I couldn’t breath, so she pulled me to her arms.

“Nini, please, calm down!” She said with a cute low voice “Sit in the bed”

I did everything she asked me. She kneeled in front of me, looking into my eyes. After a few minutes, my thoughts were organizing and I could breathe normally again. 

“Are you better, my cutie?” Lisa asked me with a shy smile

“It’s too much to handle, Lili! I said with tears in my eyes

“I know, love” She sat by my side “But remember, you don’t have anything about it. You are an incredible and honest woman. And we will end all this. We will have more infos about it, and we will talk with the police”

“Do you promise?” I asked and she nodded in confirmation.

________

After some hours,Seulgi was back at the loft and she said with a giant smile

“I have bad and good news. What do you want first, Jennie?” She asked, going to kiss her girlfriend. 

“Bad first” I answered hopeless

“Your parents and that motherfucker Kai are really involved in human traffic. Apparently the victims are girls with age between 13 and 19 years old. They are selling them to traditional clubs where they could work as prostitutes or simple waitresses.” Seulgi said, giving Lisa a light punch on her shoulder “The good news is, we were able to interrupt the delivery. Wendy and Joy changed some infos, and the girls were sent by one of those MB Inc houses, and there are good people taking care of them. I already talked with your dad.”

“God, Seulgi, you are the best,” Lisa screamed, followed by everyone inside the room.

Our cheerful moment was interrupted by my phone ringing

“It’s him” I said, before picking up “Hello, Kai!” 

“Jennie, my baby. I miss you!” The sarcasm in his voice was clear, I had goosebumps “So, I’ve heard your butch friend stole something from your parents…”

“What are you talking about, Kai? I don’t understand” I tried to fake an innocent voice

“I will be clear with you, whore. I want your parent’s shipment, our document and YOU tomorrow. If I didn’t have those three things I’ll kill your grandfather and Lisa’s dad. Meet me tomorrow at your grandfather’s house 3 p.m sharp” He hung up.

Lisa was calling to his dad, and when he picked her face was white. She put her phone on speakers Kai’s voice were nice and clear “I knew it, butch. You are with my girl… So here is the deal. Tomorrow, only you and Jennie, or I will kill you lovely daddy. 3 p.m sharp. If you don't give me what is mine I will take everything you have. See you tomorrow”

____________

  
  


The silence was heavy, Lisa and I were livid and in shock. No one was able to talk about anything. For minutes the silence was the only thing capable of being heard inside that place. Suddenly Roses voice was audible:

“What are we gonna do now?” Was a whisper

“I suggest we stop everything, because we have the solution” I said standing up “Seulgi and Irene, thank you for your hard work, you both should be tired, please, turn everything off and go get some rest.” They both nodded and did what I asked. “Chu, Rosie, sorry for all that mess, but thank you for everything, but now go to rest too”

“Jendeukie…” Jisoo started, but I lifted my hand and stopped her. She knew me, and just went to their place.

“Lisa, let’s go” I said holding her hand going to our room.

______ 

We stand in our bedroom in silence for some moments. She was with a serious face, and for some unexplained reason I was calm. I know what I have to do. But I don’t want to think about it now. Tonight I want to forget all those crazy things that happened in the last eight months.

“So, we are going to your grandfather’s house tomorrow” Lisa said breaking the silence “We need to rest now”

“Lisa, can I ask you something?” I said with a calm tone

“Everything!” She was looking inside my eyes.

“We don’t know what could happen tomorrow. Could be our last day alive or our last day together. I want to have some good feeling to remember” I started to unbuttoning my shirt walking into her direction “I don’t want my last sex experience was something forced. So please, please, make me forget what Kai did to me. Make me forget these eight months”

Lisa pulled me into her and started to kiss me. By her kiss I knew she wanted to do whatever she could to make me feel pleasure. Her tongue was inside my mouth, her hands were all over my body. My knees were falling. 

She took me in her arms, and laid me on our bed standing on top of me. She unhook my bra, letting my breasts free to her lips, hands and even to her own breasts. She took off her clothes and helped me to be completely naked. Her body was again on top of me, I could feel her hands on my tights, she started to kiss my neck, gave a bite on my pulse point, getting down to my collarbones.

Finally I could forget about everything. I was just a mix of moans, whimpers and needy to her touch, to her kiss, to HER. She was the only thing I could think about now, and as long as she kissed my niples, bit them, squeezed my breasts, the world disappeared. Her lips were letting a trail of kisses through my stomach, and when she reached my navel, she gave a light bite, making me shiver. I could feel her smile between my legs when she sprayed them, letting me completely open to her lips. She was hungry, and she kissed my pussy like her life depended on it. My body responded, arching, trembling, my hands were on her blond hair, pulling her closer to me. As she kissed, sucked, licked my clit, and my entrance I was more and more out of the world. I was close, but I needed more.

“Lisa.. ahhhh” I moaned her name as she sucked me harder “Please, love, more… Fuck me!”

Lisa stopped sucking me and put her body over mine and kissed me. I felt my taste in her tongue, and it was beyond delicious. We kissed for a long time before she touched my chin, nicely asking to look at her.

“I love you, Nini” Her eyes were full of love, and her pupils were dilated of desire “I want you to promise me that you will tell me to stop if something bothers or hurt you, ok?” 

“You have my word!” I answered and pulled her for another kiss.

Lisa inserted one finger inside me. I wanted to enjoy it, but it really hurts and I couldn’t not to moan in pain

“Lisa, it’s hurting…” I cried a little bit “He ruined even this…”

She silenced me with a sweet kiss and looked into my eyes “Trust me?” She asked

“Always!” I said with a shy smile.

Lisa changed her position, connecting our pussies and making me moan with the contact.

“I’ll move, please tell me if you are ok, baby…” She said with a tender voice.

The moment Lisa started to grind on my pussy, I moaned in pleasure. Feeling her wetness against mine made me crazy. All I could do was copy her movements, making Lisa moaning with a husky voice… That was the most hypnotic sound I ever heard and I wanted to hear it for the rest of my life.

“Lisa, please, faster” I said between sighs, putting my hands on her waist, forcing her to not leave the contact between us.“Oh baby… please.. don’t stop…”

She did exactly what I asked, moving faster, moaning with me. She bends her body and suddenly her lips were on my neck and she whispered on my ear

“I want to come with you, love… Come with me please?”

Those words made me shiver, I moved my hips upwards, asking without words for more contact. Lisa gave it to me. I was on the edge…

“Lisa… I will… God, baby.. I’m gonna…” I couldn’t finish because Lisa moved her hips faster and the most incredible orgasm took control of my body. With my eyes closed, I screamed her name, wanting that sensation never ended. But my body was surprised by Lisa’s orgasm. Feeling her juices against me, made me come again. I kept my eyes shutted and heard her moaning. My name on her lips was like a prayer. 

With heavy breaths Lisa lied beside me, pulling my body close to her. I could hear her heart beating fast but when I look to her she had a bright smile 

“Do you know you are amazing?” I asked, leaving fetter kisses on her neck.

“I’m amazing because I’m with you, baby” She said, giving me a kiss on my lips “How are you feeling? Did I hurt you?”

“No, sweetie. Only that moment when you put your finger..” I was honest while caressing her stomach with my nails “But what happens after, WOW… It was so fantastic.”

“Probably you have some bruises inside you” Lisa said before pulling me to lay on top of her “You are fantastic, cutie. You’re the most incredible woman. So gorgeous, so hot…- Her hands were on my neck before says in a whisper “So delicious, I’m completely in love with you Jennie Kim!”

I kissed her again. The night was only in the beginning, I wanted to feel her all night.


	9. Chapter 9 - Old Friends. New Plans.

  
Lisa POV

“So, that plan is ok?” Seulgi asked me when I was in the kitchen, sleepless after an incredible night with Jennie.

“You are the expert here, girl. Is it possible?” I was worried, it was risky

“Irene hacked Jennie’s granddad security camera. She has access to everything. I was talking with Wendy and Joy and they said it is easy to enter, but we don’t know what Kai had planned. And they want you both alone there…” Seulgi had a smirk on her face “Anyway, I was thinking about let a car waiting outside, to make a fast rescue if it was necessary”

I just stay in silence.

“Lisa, are you sure you don’t want to call the police?” Seulgi asked me, but I denied

“We don’t know who is in this thing, Seulgi. Could be more dangerous for all of us.” I took a sip of my glass of water.

Irene entered my kitchen running with her computer in her hand:

“You both need to see this” She said exasperated “Do you remember that guy Kwan? I found he is one member of a huge pedophilie network, he is under investigation in 38 countries, and there is a reward for any info about him on Interpol, but it has been kept in secret because one officer from Interpol is a client. A russian officer” Irene had a smile on her face. “And as long as I know, your dad has Putin’s number, Lisa” she gave me a piece of paper.

It took me a few minutes to understand what I had to do. But I dial the number. One, two, three tones after

“Hello?” A rusky male voice said at the end of the line.

“Mr Putin? Sorry disturbed you, sir but I am Lisa Manoban, daughter of Andres, and I really need your help to save my father” My voice was low, and firm. I heard his answer and said “I have profs that a russian agent from Interrpol is connected with a pedophillie network”

After that, the conversation was fluid. Maybe Irene has saved my life again.

____________

Jennie POV

Lisa was completely calm when we arrived at my grandfather’s house. We knocked at the door and in a few minutes my mother gave us her most fake smile

“Hello, my daughter” She said to me, ignoring my girlfriend “Please, come in”

As we entered the house, I saw Lisa’s dad tied to a chair, clearly hurted. My grandfather was passed out on the couch. 

“So, you finally brought my stuff, whore?” Kai said pointing a gun to Lisa “Hello, my love. I missed you so much” He tried to kiss me, but I slapped him on his face. He punched me back

“Jennie!” Lisa screamed and Kai punched her too.

“You both are sick. But I will cure you, Jen…” Kai was with a devious smile “I tried that night... I will do it over and over again, until you learn to like man”

“You are an asshole, Kai. You are a criminal!” I yelled to him “What you did to me made me disgusted about you…”

“Shssssss” He said, putting his gun on my head “Don’t make me blow this beautiful face out. But, back to business. My future wife is here, my agreement is here. Where is my shipment?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Lisa said, but my mom gave her a slap on her face “You can do it as much as you can, m’am. I don’t know anything about this. I just want you to free them” She pointed to the two men on the other side of the living room.

“It will only be possible with our charge!” My father said entering the room, with a girl, about 12 years old following him “My friend Kwan delivered me some girls, just like this pretty pearl here, but suddenly they were sent to one of MB Inc house. Where are they?” My father was more disgusted than Kai. I couldn’t believe they were my ‘family’

“Human Traffic? Pedophily? Really?” I asked them “How could you do this. You are a woman, mother! How could you allow this with another woman? With children?” 

“It’s business, Jennie” She said calmly “They are just money, investments. Now, please my darling, tell us where are those girls, so you can have you marriage with this gorgeous boy here, and live rich and happy”

“Kai raped me, mom!” Jennie said crying

“You probably did something to deserve it” She said with a smile.

My eyes were full of tears, but anger took control of my body and I punched my mom on her face. Lisa pushed Kai and gave him a kick on his stomach. At some point Lisa was with a bloody nose, Kai had a cut on his lips, my father tried to separate me from my mom. It took several minutes when we heard the sound of a shoot. Lisa fell on the floor, holding her left arm. Kai punched me again and I passed out.

\--------

I woke up in a white room, and it took me some minutes to realize I was in a hospital. Jisoo face was with a sign of relief when she saw me open my eyes

“Jendeukie, thanks God!” She said desperately “How are you feeling?”

“I’m a little dizzy, but ok. Where is Lisa? Andres and Grandfather?” They were my only worry now

“She is ok, the surgery went fine. She went home today in the morning. Her dad had just some bruises and now he’s with FBI agents. Your grandfather is stronger than all of us, he passed out because his blood pressure was high, but now he is super ok and with his lawyers” Jisoo said, caressing my head.

“Chu, what happened?” I was confused about everything, so Jisoo started

_ ‘After you punched your mother in the face, a mess was started. Lisa and Kai fought, he broke her nose and she made him lose some teeths. He shot her left shoulder and then he punched you. After Seulgi, Joy and Wendy shot Kai, he fell on the floor. Your mom and dad tried to escape, but they were arrested by FBI agents. Kai went to hospital, but now is arrested too. Kai’s mother killed herself to don’t be arrested’ _

_ “ _ But why did the FBI know we were there?” I asked confuse

“Irene found out Kwan was under investigation, but it was kept silent because of a russian agent, so Lisa called Russia's government and they made an agreement with the US government to arrest everybody. It was a huge human traffic network. Lot of people were sent all over the world. At least 39 countries had to do some operation to arrest those pigs. Kai was just the iceberg's top, there is a lot of dirt to discover yet” Jisoo had that excited face, knowing some guys will pay for their crimes. “Now, baby girl, take some rest. You need and deserve it”


	10. Chapter 10 - Karma is a mirror, not a bitch

_ Seven years and a half Later _

Jennie POV

“Come on, baby. Jisoo will kill you if her wedding will be late because of us” Lisa said while I finished my make up

“I’m ready, sweetie!” I said to her “How do I look?” I asked my girlfriend to have a look at my gorgeous baby blue dress.

“You are gorgeous. As always!” Lisa said, giving me a sweet kiss “Now let’s go, because Rosé is freaking out!”

The wedding was so beautiful. Jisoo and Rosé FINALLY got married after a million years of dating. They finished Yale Business School and Jisoo started to work with my grandfather and Rosé was taking care of her family business and, of course, taking care of her horses, which she loved so much.

They said their vows at a gorgeous rooftop in Manhattan, with the light of sunset and just some friends and family. I was so happy for them and I was grateful because they anticipated the wedding just to stay with me during Kai’s judgement in three weeks. 

My mother and dad were condemned to life imprisonment without any chance of conditional one year ago. My grandfather excluded them to family heirs and he didn't make any effort to help them. Me neither and after the judgement I have never seen them again. 

I was so absorb in memories that I didn’t notice Lisa by my side offering a glass of champagne:

“A penny for you thought!” She said smiling

“I’m thinking about how things ended ok” I said holding her “How is your dad?”

“Oh, he is awesome” Lisa answered me, laughing “He’s in Russia with Seulgi, Irene, Joy and Wendy to give some kind of training to Russian Secret Service. But in two weeks they will be here to give the same training to the US Secret Service. We create some super soldiers on MB Inc.” She gave me a kiss.

“What do you think will happen on the judgement?” I asked her with lost eyes

“It will be the end of all of this!” She gave me a kiss

__________

It was the day of his judgement. I entered the court, and saw all my friends, my grandfather, my father-in-law and the woman I love. I saw the prosecutors, the defense and Kai. He had the angriest expression I ever saw, but now he doesn’t scare me anymore. 

The instruction, the final words from prosecutors, the final words from defense. Now it’s time to sentence.

‘ _ Firstly I would like to thank prosecutors and defense attorneys for making a clean process, and showing us all those evidence and bringing all those eyewitnesses. Without them it wouldn't be possible to make this case clear.  _

_ One night of my life I heard a man saying that he had the right to do whatever he wanted with me. After that, all my life had changed.  _

_ In the same way, the defendant thought he had the right to choose what to do with other people's lives. But he doesn’t because the only right there is imperative is the freedom of choice.  _

_ Based on all the evidence and testimonials, mr. Kim Jongin, also known as Kai, because of your own and free choices and acts, you were accused to rape, pedophily, conspiracy, human traffic, aggression, kidnapping and murderer attempt, which results on a penalty of 338 years of prision.  _

_ By the power invested on me, Judge Jennie Kim, by the New York State I condemn you to a life imprisonment, without any chance to conditional, to be implemented by the date of today” _

_ _____ _

It was finally over. Kai was in jail and will be out of that only in a coffin. I was in my room after the judgement. I became a junior judge four years ago, and for some coincidence, when he was in judgement the official judge got pregnant and I took his case. Karma is really a mirror, you know?

I heard a knock on my door and Lisa’s head appeared with a huge smile

“May I come in, your honor?” She said locking the door

“Please, take a seat, miss Manoban.” She smiled at me and held me tight, before giving me a long last kiss.

“It’s over, cutie!” She whispered in my ears. My eyes filled with tears. I just could feel relief.

All my nightmares, my traumas, my fears are now in jail. Nothing could pay it.

“But there is only one thing we need to fix, Nini!” Lisa said with a smile that grew wider when she saw my confused face “Come on, I believe it’s time to change your last name, cutie”

Suddenly, she kneeled in front of me, opening a tiny box with a HUGE diamond ring inside.

“Jennie, I know that all of those years were full of pain, hurt, anger, anxiety, but every time I look back at that night, that party, the only conclusion I have is: life gives me another chance to make you happy, to make things right. And now, I really want to make your life happier than any other woman’s life. I love you. I loved you since I put my eyes on you. And I will love you until the end of time. So, would you give me the honor to marry you?” Lisa said all those words without leaving her eyes away from mine. I was about to cry again, now because I was so happy.

“A thousand times yes!” That was all I could say before she kissed me with the most passionate kiss ever.

At that moment, I knew my life had changed forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. The end of this story!
> 
> What do you think people? Let your opinion on comments. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and left kudos, comments. You are amazing!


End file.
